IMVU Conversations
by MegatenShinMegamiTensei619
Summary: This is a conversation between me & my BF I'm also Posting it on My Quizilla accounts I DO NOT own IMVU


Guest_Neon1024 has joined the chat

Guest_Neon1024: srry imvu crashed

Guest_NejisGirl619: it ok

Guest_NejisGirl619: -pushes u into pool-

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: yikes -grabs u while falling in-

Guest_NejisGirl619: epp

Guest_NejisGirl619: -clings onto u-

Guest_Neon1024: hehe i think u just did that so u could cling to me

Guest_NejisGirl619: i still have the deathnote ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: lolz but u can't write in it or u'll sink

Guest_NejisGirl619: -wraps legs around ur waist- now i can

Guest_Neon1024: can what? straddle me xp

Guest_NejisGirl619: no now i can write in the deathnote

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: -takes deathnote- no

Guest_NejisGirl619: -takes it back & hides-gotta find me now

Guest_NejisGirl619: 2 get the deathnote

Guest_Neon1024: nyuu -grabs u around the waist- lolz what if i just wanna find u

Guest_NejisGirl619: =still hiding- fine but u still gotta come & find me

Guest_Neon1024: as soon as i'm done loading

Guest_NejisGirl619: fine -falls asleep-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -still has deathnote-

Guest_Neon1024: -sigh- why does it take so long with ur room

Guest_NejisGirl619: -still asleep with deathnote next 2 me-

Guest_Neon1024: -creeps up on u-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -wraps arms around ur nack pulls u down & sits on u- nice try

Guest_Neon1024: hey -wraps arms around ur neck and pulls u don't so ur lying down to- same to u

Guest_Neon1024: down*

Guest_NejisGirl619: -nuzzles ur chest- worth a try ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: -nuzzles back- true true

Guest_NejisGirl619: -rests head on ur chest-

Guest_Neon1024: -rubs ur back- how do we keep winding up like this?

Guest_NejisGirl619: cuz u keep trying to get the deathnote

Guest_NejisGirl619: -falls asleep on u-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -wraps arms around u (still asleep)-

Guest_Neon1024: -wraps arm around u- hey i have good reason to. and i'm not a pillow

Guest_NejisGirl619: awww but ur comfy

Guest_Neon1024: okz i can't complain about being a pillow to a cute girl

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: hehe fine. lolz i spoil u u know that

Guest_NejisGirl619: yeah

Guest_NejisGirl619: -nuzzles ur neck-

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: -strokes ur hair- do u usually get this close to someone u've only know for 2 days?

Guest_NejisGirl619: sometimes

Guest_Neon1024: ^^

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_NejisGirl619: -falls asleep (deathnote next 2 me)-

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: -tries to take deathnote-

Guest_NejisGirl619: dun even think about it -eyes still closed-

Guest_Neon1024: awwz -nuzzles my cheek into urs-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -nuzzles back-

Guest_Neon1024: -tries to take deathnote-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -not paying attention-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -2 wat ur doing-

Guest_Neon1024: -slowly slides deathnote away-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -still not paying attention-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -2 wat ur doing-

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: -slides it across room then nuzzling into u-

Guest_NejisGirl619: mmm....wheres the deathnote -glares-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -stops nuzzling u-

Guest_NejisGirl619: .

Guest_Neon1024: um....it vanished -holds u around ur waist-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -tries 2 get up- i know ur lieing

Guest_Neon1024: nyuu -pulls u back down nuzzling into the back of ur neck-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -sighs but nuzzles ur cheek-

Guest_Neon1024: -purrs-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -giggles-

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: ^^

Guest_NejisGirl619: -nuzzles u more-

Guest_Neon1024: -purrs more-

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_NejisGirl619: -starts purring-

Guest_Neon1024: hehe i didn't know u were part cat

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_NejisGirl619: now u do

Guest_Neon1024: hehe yep yep

Guest_NejisGirl619: -pulls u into rooftop pool by all the lights-

Guest_Neon1024: -follows u obediantly cuddling up to u when we get there-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -kisses ur neck- srry cat demon instinct

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: it's ok -licks ur neck- i know what u mean

Guest_NejisGirl619: -purs again & kisses ur neck more-

Guest_Neon1024: -purrs in return kissing ur neck-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -purrs louder still kissing up & down ur neck-

Guest_Neon1024: -purrs with u trailing my fingers up and down ur spine-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -purs & shudders-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -kisses ur cheek-

Guest_Neon1024: good shudder or bad shudder? -licks ur cheek in return

Guest_NejisGirl619: good shudder-kisses ur cheek again-

Guest_Neon1024 has left the chat

Guest_NejisGirl619: -hovers above u still kissing ur cheek-

Guest_Neon1024 has joined the chat

Guest_Neon1024: srry imvu's acting a little funky

Guest_NejisGirl619: it ok

Guest_NejisGirl619: u still loading?

Guest_Neon1024: yep

Guest_NejisGirl619: -sighs takes out deathnote-

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: nyuuu no fair when did u find that

Guest_NejisGirl619: thats 4 me 2 know & u 2 find out

Guest_NejisGirl619: -jumps in rooftop pool-

Guest_Neon1024: um u can't swim remember

Guest_NejisGirl619: i can swim but not 4 a long time

Guest_NejisGirl619: -swims under-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -pulls u in-

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: nyuu -latches on to u

Guest_NejisGirl619: -goes under-

Guest_Neon1024: -swims us both up- u still alive?

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_NejisGirl619: .....

Guest_NejisGirl619: -says nothing-

Guest_Neon1024: oh crap -swims to ledge and puts u on then starts doing cpr-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -starts giggling-

Guest_NejisGirl619: i wa asleep

Guest_Neon1024: hey u little, u just wanted a kiss

Guest_NejisGirl619: cant deny that

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: -blushes-. wowz ur private pad?

Guest_NejisGirl619: yeah u can finally see it

Guest_Neon1024: why?

Guest_NejisGirl619: cuz ur always loading & never see it

Guest_NejisGirl619: u still need 2 find me

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: found u

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: um....interesting

Guest_Neon1024: mmms ur really warm

Guest_NejisGirl619: u 2

Guest_Neon1024: -squeezes ur ass a little- lolz comfy?

Guest_NejisGirl619: yeah

Guest_NejisGirl619: u?

Guest_Neon1024: very. not everyday u get a cute girl in ur arms ^^

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: i take it u like being held like this

Guest_NejisGirl619: yeah

Guest_Neon1024: mmm -nuzzles into ur neck-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -purs-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -kisses u quickly-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -blushes-

Guest_Neon1024: -blushes then kisses u back-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -kisses back-

Guest_Neon1024: -kisses u more- i take it ur rather enjoying this

Guest_NejisGirl619: yes

Guest_NejisGirl619: u

Guest_Neon1024: extremely -smiles-

Guest_NejisGirl619: good-kisses u again-

Guest_Neon1024: -kisses u back- what do want me to find it good? do u perhaps like me?

Guest_NejisGirl619: perhaps

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: -kisses u more pressing u against the pillows- only perhaps?

Guest_NejisGirl619: -kisses back-the answer is yes

Guest_Neon1024: yes to the perhaps or yes to that u like me?

Guest_NejisGirl619: the second 1

Guest_Neon1024: yayz -kisses u more-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -kisses u back-

Guest_Neon1024: -kisses u more and kissing down the side of ur neck-

Guest_NejisGirl619: mmm

Guest_Neon1024: u like?

Guest_NejisGirl619: yes i like

Guest_Neon1024: -gives u a hickie

Guest_NejisGirl619: -giggles-

Guest_Neon1024: hehe

Guest_NejisGirl619: -pulls u back up & kisses u-

Guest_NejisGirl619: no one said u could stop

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: owz i'm srry mistress ^^ -kisses u more-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -kisses back-

Guest_Neon1024: -kisses back while gently grinding my hips against urs- how long should i go on for?

Guest_NejisGirl619: as long as u want -moans from the contact-

Guest_Neon1024: mmmz but u said not to stop -grinds again- is my mistress a little horny?

Guest_NejisGirl619: just a little -moans again-

Guest_NejisGirl619: u

Guest_Neon1024: lolz as long as i have u in my arms like this how can i not -grinding harder while letting out a moan-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -grinds my hips into urs & moans-

Guest_Neon1024: -moans and grinds back while putting u on ur back on the bed and taking for ur top while kissing u-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -gasps from the air & moans while taking ur top off & kissing back-

Guest_Neon1024: lolz really want me to take off mine. -kisses down ur neck to ur chest-

Guest_NejisGirl619: why not u took off mine -moans-

Guest_Neon1024: lolz i meant u want me to take my shirt off my avi -licks ur nipples- it's not like u can take urs off without it going to the default shirt

Guest_NejisGirl619: sure go ahead

Guest_Neon1024: -sucks on ur nipples gently while grinding against u-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -moans & runs hands over ur chest-

Guest_Neon1024: -shivers in delight at ur touch and gently bites on ur nipples-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -arches back & moans-

Guest_Neon1024: -rolls ur nipples back and forth with my teeth-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -moans louder & runs hands all over u-

Guest_Neon1024: -kisses down from ur chest to ur stomach and towards ur waist- like what ur feeling?

Guest_NejisGirl619: -moans- yes

Guest_NejisGirl619: u

Guest_Neon1024: oh yeah. -pulls ur pants down slowly-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -starts 2 unbotton ur pants slowly-

Guest_Neon1024: -pulls off ur pants and kisses up the side of ur leg towards ur panties-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -moans & pulls of ur pants-

Guest_Neon1024: -pulls off ur panties with my teeth-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -slowly pulls off ur boxers-

Guest_Neon1024: -shivers and looks down at ur beautiful body-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -blushes from u looking at me-

Guest_Neon1024: -smiles down at u and spreads ur legs and putting my head between ur legs slowly licking ur pussy-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -moans loudly & arches back-

Guest_Neon1024: -licks more and pushes on ur clit with my tonue-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -nearly screams in pleasure still arching back-

Guest_Neon1024: -pushes my tongue into ur pussy moving it in and out as far as it'll go and exploring ur inside- someone seems to be really enjoying this

Guest_NejisGirl619: mmmmm......*pants*...y-yes *pants* i a-a-am

Guest_Neon1024: -goes back up nipping ur nipples while i gently prod ur pussy with my hard dick but don't put it in- so does that mean u want this -prods again-

Guest_NejisGirl619: y-yes

Guest_Neon1024: do you really want it -moves it around in a circular motion against the outside of ur pussy while stiffling a soft moan from the good feeling from it-

Guest_NejisGirl619: yes-moans-

Guest_Neon1024: ok -pushes it in slowly letting out my own moan-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -muffles a scream(first time doing this)-

Guest_Neon1024: -moves it in slower and kisses u- srry i didn't know u were a virgin

Guest_NejisGirl619: -kisses back-it ok

Guest_Neon1024: -pushes it in cm by cm- u ok?

Guest_NejisGirl619: yeah

Guest_NejisGirl619: you can go faster now *panting*

Guest_Neon1024: -pushes it in a little faster- u sure?

Guest_NejisGirl619: yes

Guest_Neon1024: -pushes more in moaning slightly- nearly all the way in

Guest_NejisGirl619: -moans louder-ok

Guest_Neon1024: -pushes forward while moaning getting all of it in- there

Guest_NejisGirl619: -moans louder-

Guest_Neon1024: -kisses u while leaving my cock in one place so ur pussy can get use to it's size-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -kisses back-

Guest_Neon1024: -bites my lip- mmm this feels really good

Guest_NejisGirl619: i-it d-d-does

Guest_NejisGirl619: -bucks hips into urs trying 2 get u 2 move-

Guest_Neon1024: u ok ur stutturing -kisses u again-

Guest_Neon1024: -lets out a moan in suprise- god u could have just said u were ready

Guest_NejisGirl619: i wanted 2 see ur reaction -moans-

Guest_Neon1024: -starts to pull out my cock till only the head is in then pushes it back in-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -moans-

Guest_Neon1024: -moans with u pushing my cock in and out slowly-

Guest_NejisGirl619: *panting* faster

Guest_Neon1024: -starts moving it in and out faster and harder- like this?

Guest_NejisGirl619: a bit faster & harder

Guest_Neon1024: -moves faster and harder while sucking on ur nipples- good enough

Guest_NejisGirl619: oh just go as hard & fast as u can -moans-

Guest_Neon1024: -starts to pound ur pussy as hard and as fast as i can while moaning loudly-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -screaming in pleasure-

Guest_Neon1024: oh god yes -keeps pounding u- it feels so good

Guest_NejisGirl619: ah, dont stop feels so good

Guest_Neon1024: -keeps pounding while shoving my tongue into ur mouth in a passionate kiss-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -kisses back with just as much passion-

Guest_Neon1024: -breaks off kiss and takes my dick out then flips u onto ur hands and knees shoving my cock back into ur pussy and continuing to fuck u as hard and as fast as i can-

Guest_NejisGirl619: ahhhhhhh, feels so good

Guest_Neon1024: -moans loudly nuzzling my head into ur back while continuing to fuck to, and wrapping my arms around u so i can start fondling ur tits-

Guest_NejisGirl619: mmmmmmm

Guest_Neon1024: -bites on ur neck gently while thrusting into u-

Guest_NejisGirl619: a-ahhhhhhhhh

Guest_NejisGirl619: so good

Guest_Neon1024: oh god -moans loudly- it's t-to good

Guest_NejisGirl619: -starts 2 tighten around u-ahhhh

Guest_Neon1024: nyuu don't if u do that i won't be able to hold on much longer

Guest_NejisGirl619: i-i cant help it gonna cum soon

Guest_Neon1024: m-me to

Guest_NejisGirl619: ahhhhh-starts bucking hips into urs trying 2 keep up with ur pace-

Guest_Neon1024: -moans loudly pushing into u harder and faster feeling like i'm about to explode-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -tightens more-a-ahhhhh

Guest_Neon1024: i...i don't think i can hold it any longer -starts slamming into ur pussy-

Guest_NejisGirl619: i-i-im g-gonna c-c-....

Guest_NejisGirl619: AHHHHH!-screams out climax-

Guest_Neon1024: AHHHHH! -screams with u slamming my dick all the way in and letting my cum shoot out-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -falls back panting-

Guest_Neon1024: -falls ontop of u panting loudly-

Guest_NejisGirl619: i think we'll need 2 clean the sheets

Guest_Neon1024: hehe that can wait till later

Guest_NejisGirl619: should we move to the bed upstairs this ones destoryed

Guest_Neon1024: hehe okz if u want

Guest_NejisGirl619: c'mon

Guest_NejisGirl619: its right above us

Guest_NejisGirl619: u coming

Guest_Neon1024: srry camara was being annoying

Guest_NejisGirl619: it ok

Guest_Neon1024: so how'd u like ur first time?

Guest_NejisGirl619: it was amazing

Guest_Neon1024: hehe i'm glad u liked it -kisses u-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -kisses back-

Guest_Neon1024: mmmz sexy

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: i kinda feel bad about destroying ur bed though xp

Guest_NejisGirl619: it ok

Guest_NejisGirl619: just as long as we dun destroy this 1

Guest_Neon1024: lolz why?

Guest_NejisGirl619: this is the good bed

Guest_Neon1024: lolz it shouldn't break that easily then right? ;p

Guest_NejisGirl619: mmm nope

Guest_Neon1024: lolz what are sex to wild for ur beds

Guest_Neon1024: or is hard a better word

Guest_NejisGirl619: no just dun wanna break this 1

Guest_Neon1024: hehe -nuzzles into u-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -nuzzles back-

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: ^^

Guest_NejisGirl619: -kisses u passionatly-

Guest_Neon1024: -kisses back just as passionately- so why'd u let me have sex with u only after knowing me for 2 days?

Guest_NejisGirl619: i dunno why'd u choose 2 start it after only knowing me 2 days

Guest_Neon1024: i dunno...most girls would probably say cuz i'm a guy

Guest_NejisGirl619: im not like most girls

Guest_Neon1024: mmm i can tell -kisses u again-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -kisses back again-

Guest_NejisGirl619: im never gonna b able 2 look at that bed the same way again

Guest_Neon1024: lolz is that good or bad?

Guest_NejisGirl619: thats good

Guest_Neon1024: so what are u gonna think when u look at that bed?

Guest_NejisGirl619: us acting like sex crazed animals

Guest_Neon1024: hehe thats where the fun is

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: ^^

Guest_Neon1024: whatcha doing?

Guest_NejisGirl619: nothin really just lookin at u

Guest_NejisGirl619: u

Guest_Neon1024: same

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_NejisGirl619: does this mean we're together now?

Guest_Neon1024: i dunno. depends on what u want it to mean

Guest_NejisGirl619: us together. thats what i mean

Guest_NejisGirl619: does it mean that

Guest_Neon1024: if thats what u want it to mean then yes thats what it means

Guest_NejisGirl619: do u want it 2 mean that is my question

Guest_Neon1024: doesn't matter to me much. if u want it to mean that then yeah. if u had wanted just like a fuck buddy or something when u did it with me then i'm ok with that to. i'm pretty open minded on relationships

Guest_NejisGirl619: im asking u if u want us 2 b together

Guest_NejisGirl619: ur decissiono

Guest_Neon1024: lolz that kinda dicission is a two way street, u get a say in it to

Guest_NejisGirl619: well what do u say

Guest_Neon1024: i dunno honestly i didn't really plan this out. maybe we should just start as fuck buddies and work are way up

Guest_NejisGirl619: ok

Guest_Neon1024: how do u feel about that?

Guest_NejisGirl619: im fine with it

Guest_Neon1024: really? not mad at me or anything?

Guest_NejisGirl619: no not at all

Guest_NejisGirl619: but i still count that as our bed

Guest_Neon1024: hehe always.

Guest_NejisGirl619: always

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: ^^

Guest_NejisGirl619: i wonder wat i did with that deathnote

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: lolz wen't somewhere

Guest_Neon1024: i'd imagine it's just as in a wierd place as ur panties

Guest_NejisGirl619: here it is

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_NejisGirl619: -evil gleam in my eyes-

Guest_Neon1024: lolz the start of this all and nyuu -grabs book-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -starts 2 cry-

Guest_Neon1024: oh u are so evil

Guest_NejisGirl619: -still crying-

Guest_Neon1024: -kisses u pushing u back into the bed- no crying

Guest_NejisGirl619: then give *sob* me the *sob* notebook maybe *sob* i'll stop crying *sob*

Guest_NejisGirl619: -still crying-

Guest_Neon1024: okz okz -gives u back the book-

Guest_NejisGirl619: hehe-hits u with book-

Guest_NejisGirl619: .good kitty

Guest_Neon1024: owies,...abuse

Guest_Neon1024: meow

Guest_NejisGirl619: -takes out squirt bottle- just incase

Guest_NejisGirl619: -falls asleep with deathnote on counter-

Guest_Neon1024: lolz -pushes deathnote farther away and cuddles up against u-

Guest_NejisGirl619: cuddles up 2 u*

Guest_NejisGirl619: -kisses u gently-

Guest_Neon1024: -kisses u back and purrs-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -giggles & purrs back at u-

Guest_Neon1024: -licks ur nose-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -nibbles ur ear-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -reaches 4 deathnote-

Guest_NejisGirl619: thinks:almost got it

Guest_Neon1024: -nibbles back wrapping my arms around ur waist and rolling me and u to the other side of teh bed-

Guest_NejisGirl619: mmm

Guest_Neon1024: -kisses u more pressing my body against urs-

Guest_NejisGirl619: u can wait till tomorrow 4 more of that -kisses back-

Guest_Neon1024: damn i found a horny girl didn't i -kisses move biting ur lower lip gently-

Guest_NejisGirl619: mhm-parts my lips-

Guest_Neon1024: at least it won't hurt as much tomorrow

Guest_NejisGirl619: good point

Guest_Neon1024: -runs a hand up and down ur thigh-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -moans- i thought *pant* i said tomorrow

Guest_NejisGirl619: horny kitty

Guest_Neon1024: lolz ur not one to talk u just moaned from me touching ur thigh, which is covered by jeans. and ur already panting

Guest_NejisGirl619: there my pajamas -takes out deathnote-

Guest_Neon1024: ohz...and how'd u get that back

Guest_NejisGirl619: hehe earthbending ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: lolz cheater

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: -kisses-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -kisses back-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -runs hands up ur legs-

Guest_Neon1024: -shivers in delight- now whos not waiting till tomorrow

Guest_NejisGirl619: im waiting just wanted revenge4 making me moan & pant

Guest_Neon1024: hehe -runs hands down ur back- revenge revenge then

Guest_NejisGirl619: -arches back-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -licks ur neck-

Guest_Neon1024: -purrs licking urs back-

Guest_NejisGirl619: purrs-

Guest_Neon1024: -kisses u more-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -kisses u more-

Guest_Neon1024: -kisses back moving my hands down to ur ass and cupping ur ass cheeks-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -growls-

Guest_NejisGirl619: if u want theres a shower right behind us

Guest_Neon1024: lolz that depends care to join me?

Guest_NejisGirl619: of course

Guest_NejisGirl619: u coming

Guest_Neon1024: of course cutey

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_Neon1024: come here cutey -pats spot next to me-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -kisses u-

Guest_Neon1024: -kisses back- hmmm i like this , makes a bath fun

Guest_Neon1024: so why did u growl at me b4?

Guest_NejisGirl619: pleasurable growl

Guest_Neon1024: really -runs a hand down ur back to ur ass- sexy

Guest_NejisGirl619: -growls- quit tryin 2 tease me into this -growls-

Guest_Neon1024: hehe but it's so much fun -pinches ur ass-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -panting-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -grabs ur dick & starts running a hand up & down it-

Guest_NejisGirl619: revenge is sweet

Guest_Neon1024: -gasps and lets out a moan- oh god

Guest_Neon1024: -puts a hand between ur legs and starts stroking ur pussy- paybacks a bitch

Guest_NejisGirl619: -moans-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -grabs harder & strokes faster-

Guest_Neon1024: -maons louder-

Guest_NejisGirl619: paybacks a bitch

Guest_Neon1024: -pushes my fingers into ur pussy and pushes them in in and out faster- right back at ya

Guest_NejisGirl619: mmmmmmm

Guest_NejisGirl619: -starts suckin u off-

Guest_NejisGirl619: dido

Guest_Neon1024: mmmmm isn't that hard under water. -grabs one of ur tits and starts fondling it while my other hand rams my fingers in and out of ur pussy fast and hard-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -lifts ur hips up & moans- u really want it again dont u

Guest_Neon1024: -thrusts my hips forward when u come down to suck- ur not one to talk

Guest_NejisGirl619: -glares & takes u down my throat-

Guest_Neon1024: hehe such a cute glare -pinches ur nipples lightly-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -moans (still has ur dick down my throat)-

Guest_Neon1024: -moves my hips back and forth so my dick goes in and out of ur mouth- hehe u like the taste don't u

Guest_NejisGirl619: mmmm, yes i do

Guest_Neon1024: -puts my hands on ur head and moves it back and forth with my thrusts while moaning-man this feels so good

Guest_NejisGirl619: i cant take this anymore -takes off ur pant & pushes myself down on ur cock-

Guest_Neon1024: -gasp- shit u move fast...but we're in the shower i never had on pants

Guest_NejisGirl619: shut up -moans-

Guest_Neon1024: -bucks my hips up while moaning to get u to start movie- hehe well lets see what u can do u horny girl ^^

Guest_NejisGirl619: -puts my hands on ur chest & goes up & down u at full speed-

Guest_Neon1024: -moans loudly my hips thrusting up when u come down by urself- d..damn u must be really hot right now

Guest_NejisGirl619: mhm -moans-

Guest_Neon1024: -grabs ur tits and sucks on them while u bounce on my cock-

Guest_NejisGirl619: ahhh so good

Guest_NejisGirl619: -tightens around u on purpose-

Guest_Neon1024: -bucks up in suprise moaning loudly- holy shit

Guest_NejisGirl619: mmmm u like that?

Guest_Neon1024: -bucks up again- god yes

Guest_NejisGirl619: -tightens again- mmmmmm this feels so good

Guest_Neon1024: -thrusts up harder while biting moderately on ur nipples- god i never thought i'd meet someone as horny as me

Guest_NejisGirl619: hehe

Guest_NejisGirl619: -starts 2 tighten-n-not alerady w-we just started

Guest_Neon1024: u..ur gonna cum?

Guest_NejisGirl619: y-yeah

Guest_Neon1024: m..me 2 that blowjob was really good

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^

Guest_NejisGirl619: AHHHH! -screams out climax-

Guest_Neon1024: I'M CUMMIIIIIIIIIIING!! -slams my cock all the way in letting off my load-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -panting- guess it a good thing we were in the shower

Guest_Neon1024: lolz yeah -pants-

Guest_NejisGirl619: -cuddles up 2 u-

Guest_Neon1024: -snuggles u close-

Guest_Neon1024: hehe wow we must be really horny i mean twice in one night

Guest_NejisGirl619: mmmmm

Guest_Neon1024: hehe u know -grinds against u- i'd go for three if i didn't have to go to bed early

Guest_NejisGirl619: awz. y do u gotta go 2 bed early

Guest_Neon1024: going to my stepdads tomorrow then we going to teh movies

Guest_NejisGirl619: so do gotta leave no?

Guest_NejisGirl619: now*

Guest_Neon1024: T.T yesh but i don't wanna -snuggles into u-

Guest_NejisGirl619: i dun want u 2 go -snuggles up 2 u-

Guest_Neon1024: -kisses u- srry i have to baby. but don't worry i'll be on tomorrow, and u can have me and my hard cock all u want

Guest_NejisGirl619: ^-^ kk

Guest_NejisGirl619: -kisses u- night

Guest_Neon1024: -kisses back- night.


End file.
